


Proud of you

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Desperation, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Piss Desperation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lando doesn't know when this thing started, maybe when he was in karts, or maybe it's Jon's fault reminding him to stay hydrated on every occasion
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Proud of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for georgerussellshappytrail and 😈anon, thank you for supporting me in writing my first kink based fic

Lando doesn't know when this thing started, maybe when he was in karts, or maybe it's Jon's fault reminding him to stay hydrated on every occasion, he doesn't know. What he knows is that if he sometimes forgets to go to the bathroom before jumping into the car before the race, sometimes it is not an oversight.

The first few times it happened by accident, between adrenaline and pre-race anxiety he got into the car and noticed only at the end of the race his bladder asking for attention. He didn't mind it, on the contrary, the feeling of being at the limit, of being able to control how full he can be, the relief when you finally empty yourself, are all sensations that Lando loves and that, in the privacy of his room and sometimes directly in his driver room, lead him to quickly undo his racing suit without completely taking it off, putting one hand in his boxers and circling the base of his cock with two fingers while, with the fingers of the other hand, he tickles the taut skin of his tummy - swollen from all the water he has drunk - and presses first slowly then more firmly, until he can no longer control himself and a few sprays of pee escapes his hold. And that's enough to send him over the edge after just a few tugs of his hand on his dick. 

Usually, when he comes down from his high, he runs to the nearest bathroom and he relieves himself. He has always made it to hold on until he gets to the bathroom, but sometimes he finds himself daydreaming about what it would be like to stay seated, with his race suit only half untied and, after coming, let go completely, soaking everything and not thinking about anything... The idea makes his cock twitch even after coming just a few minutes earlier.

⬛◼◾▪◾◼⬛

Today is one of those days, the car doesn’t follow his commands as he would like and Lando needs to be in control of something and take his attention off the race, otherwise he risks going crazy. For this reason he is sitting on one of the counters all around the car and watching the mechanics work and fix the last things before the race while he insistently sips from his bottle.

The cars are all positioned on the starting grid and when Lando jumps into his, he perceives that slight sensation of fullness that satisfies him and sends a shiver down his spine. He is not worried, he knows he can hold it until the end of the race, and indeed he can't wait to be able to go back to his room... maybe today he can finally talk about this thing even with his boyfriend, yes today is the right day, he can feel it.

Lando is no longer so sure he can hold it until the end of the race. 

There was a red flag in the middle of the race but Lando was stubborn and he didn’t want to use the bathroom and now another one but, for technical reasons, the drivers were not allowed to get out of the car. Too bad this red flag went on longer than expected and now that they are back on track and there are less than five laps to go, Lando is unable to focus on anything other than the pressure in his lower abdomen.

He knows that many drivers, in case of need, have used their seat as a toilet, and Lando is tempted to copy them, but he did not want the first time he manages to satisfy one of his most intimate dreams, to happen in this way.

The engineer's voice in his ears tells him that this is the last lap, and that the gap between him and the third can be bridged. Lando does not know if it’s the idea of being able to get on the podium again or if it is the hope of getting to the bathroom as soon as possible but he manages to overtake the car in front of him and close the race in third place and with a fast lap in his pockets.

When he parks the car in front of the number three, Lando wastes no time in unhooking and freeing himself to get out as quickly as possible, he quickly goes to high-five his team but does not stop with anyone, not even when he hears someone calling him insistently.  
He has almost reached his destination when a hand on his wrist blocks him, Lando turns impatiently but finds himself with his back to the wall and his arms full of a super happy and bouncing Spanish driver.

"You did it, _mi amor_!" Carlos says, taking Lando's face in his hands "I am so proud of you, your last lap was amazing" he says before making their mouths collide in a kiss that has nothing delicate but that transpires everything they can't to put it in words, too busy with emotions.

Taken by passion and euphoria, Lando forgets for a few seconds the reason for his escape from the McLaren garage but when Carlos pushes him more against the wall, putting his leg between his to get even closer, reality crashes on Lando. He breaks away from the kiss and trying to push his boyfriend away. Carlos, however, doesn’t let him go "hey... where do you have to go so quickly?" he asks innocently but the younger one doesn't have time to answer because Andreas appears from thin air and takes Lando by the arm "C’mon, where were you, you have to go to the podium!" and the British driver is too focused on putting one foot in front of the other without losing control to notice the smirk on Carlos's lips.

Carlos is under the podium along with the other people of the other teams cheering for Lando and for Charles, he knows he should at least pretend to clap his hands when his teammate, dressed in red, appears on the second step of the podium, but he just can't take his eyes off of his boyfriend. 

Lando can't stay still for a second, he keeps squirming and moving his eyes frantically, as if looking for a solution, a way out that Carlos knows he won't find. 

It is precisely at the moment when the music stops and the champagne starts to fly that Carlos sees Lando's expression change from pain to panic and finally relief. The younger one is spilling champagne on his head like all the times he was on the podium, but Carlos knows the fizzy drink isn't the only thing that's flowing and wetting his boyfriend's racing suit and being there watching him, being in the knowing of this thing, this secret that only the two of them are aware of, makes Carlos hot all over and he has to tie the sleeves of his racing suit around his waist to hide his growing erection - he can't wait for Lando to get off the podium and for him to be able to have him all to himself.

⬛◼◾▪◾◼⬛

Lando walks fast back to his driver room, he doesn't know if the euphoria he feels is due to what just happened or his third place, but what he is sure the embarrassment he felt will not be enough to not allow him to repeat this experience. He has never been so hard in all his life, and he can't wait to take a shower and look for Carlos, he has a goddamn need for his boyfriend's cock.

When he opens the door and closes it behind himself, he certainly doesn't expect to be bumped into the wall, a pair of lips on his.  
"Wait. Wait" Lando mumbles trying to get the older one away from his body because, as horny as he is and can't wait to be under Carlos, Lando doesn't know how his boyfriend would react when, taking off his racing suit, he notices the condition of his boxers and fireproof pants.  
"What? Is everything ok?" Carlos asks confusedly leaning his forehead against that of the younger one, "yes, don't worry, but I'd like to take a shower or at least change, you know the race-" Lando tries to explain himself but Carlos silences him by kissing him again.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? Do you think I don't know your little secret?" the Spaniard asks, and Lando stiffens for a moment, frightened but Carlos continues "You have no idea how hot it was to see your expression of pure bliss. Pissing yourself in front of all those people. Can you feel what you do to me?" he asks whispering in his ear and thrusting his erection on the younger one's thigh. 

Lando fails to bite back a moan when Carlos sneaks a hand into his clothes and surrounds his cock with his fingers lightly squeezing.  
Lando has his eyes in those of the oldest and Carlos caresses his cheek, his delicate fingers go down to trace the outline of his lips then lower and lower until they stop on Lando's lower abdomen.

"Do you have to go again?" Carlos murmurs, and Lando nods sucking his lower lip between his teeth blinking quickly "And do you know why? Because after holding for so long your muscles are weaker" says Carlos increasing the pressure slightly "And you know what happens when the muscles are so weak and I do this?" he continues, but Lando doesn't have time to answer because Carlos presses firmly on the younger one's bladder and he can't hold his piss anymore. 

Lando, aware of his boyfriend's hand still around his cock, tries in every way to stop the flow, but Carlos whispers in his ear "No baby, don't hold back, give me your all" and Lando fails to stop a sob of relief and gratitude before letting himself go completely into his boyfriend's arms. 

As Lando's flow begins to decrease, Carlos increases the speed of his hand movements around Lando's cock until the smaller one comes over the edge and spill himself in his boxers and all over Carlos hand with a loud moan muffled by his boyfriend lips - after all, they are still in the McLaren motorhome and there's no need to get caught.

Lando comes back to reality and blinks a couple of times then, with the surprise of the older one, he grabs Carlos's wrist and brings the hand that was previously in his pants to his lips.

Without taking his eyes off Carlos', he sucks his fingers one by one, removing all traces of come and piss. Carlos can't bite back a moan and Lando realizes his boyfriend's hard cock is still poking his leg. The Brit pushes himself closer to his boyfriend and, grabbing his butt with one hand, helps him push himself against him and Carlos doesn't have to hear it twice. The older one comes, rutting on his boyfriend thigh and licking those lips that still teast of Lando, a bit bitter and salty - so fucking good.

⬛◼◾▪◾◼⬛

After returning to their hotel room and taking a shower, they are finally in bed, Lando with his back resting on the headboard while Carlos has his head resting on his boyfriend chest.

"Thank you" Lando whispers in the quiet of the room, Carlos turns slightly to look him in the eye "Thank you for not running away in disgust and for supporting me in my madness" continues the younger one.  
Carlos turns completely and props himself up on one elbow "Madness? If this is madness then I'm crazy next to you and I seem to have shown you how much I am not at all disgusted by all this. Indeed, I accept and encourage it. Do you know how proud I was to see you on that podium today. Proud of you for the fantastic race and for holding for so long like the good boy you are" says Carlos caressing his cheek. 

With a groan Lando throws himself on his boyfriend's lips - he curses himself for waiting so long to reveal his secret to Carlos and maybe he needs to hold more often if this is the outcome.


End file.
